The present disclosure relates to power systems and, in particular, to a solar energy power system for providing DC power to an electrical load.
One of the biggest costs in operating a data computing centers is power cost. Power is needed to operate servers and storage systems. Since these servers and storage systems heat up, more power is then needed in order to provide air conditioning and other cooling systems. Solar power has been proposed as an alternative or supplemental power source for data computing centers. However, current methods of supplying solar power use an inefficient method of converting direct current (DC) voltage from solar panels to an alternating current (AC) voltage that is then supplied to a power grid coupled to the data computing center.